


Silly Love Songs

by michebellaxo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michebellaxo/pseuds/michebellaxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Regina celebrate Valentine's Day together. Late for the holiday, I know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Love Songs

It was the first Valentine’s Day season since Regina and David started seeing each other. Most of the town was neutral - bordering on dislike - about their relationship, but Ruby had been decent toward them. David and Snow had been falling apart, truly and surely, since before the curse had even been set, and she’d seen it. So, when Regina called Ruby over for a favor, she agreed. When the leggy waitress arrived at the mansion, Regina pulled her in and took her into her study.

When the two brunettes were in the room, Regina turned to Ruby and smiled. “Okay, I need your opinion on something.”

“Alright. Lay it on me,” Ruby answered.

“You know David fairly well. I need your opinion on what he would like better.”

“Okay,” she said, looking around and raising her eyebrows. “Between what?”

Moving to the closet, Regina pulled it open and brought out two hangers with lingerie hanging from them. One was a red piece, a lacy babydoll with skimpy panties and a split center from the breast cups down to the hem. The other was royal blue. A bustier with a soft black ribbon tying up the back with matching lace and straps to hook to thigh highs, and a pair of black lace half-cheek panties.

"Definitely the blue," Ruby answered without hesitation.

"Really? Why are you so certain?"

"Because, while he may enjoy you in red, he stares more when you wear blue. I don't know what it is about the damn color, but before you guys got together you wore this blue dress, almost the same color as that, and I'm pretty sure he stopped breathing."

Chuckling, Regina nodded. "Blue it is." She heard the front door open and moved the pieces behind her back before opening the study door. "Henry?" she called, making certain it was him. He wasn't due home that evening, Emma was supposed to have him all weekend since she didn't have any plans for the romantic holiday.

"Yeah, we just came to grab something, mom," Henry called back, and she heard his footsteps running up the stairs. Emma started down the hallway and Regina backed from the door, moving to return the pieces to the closet before she could enter. She wasn't quick enough, and Emma was pushing through the door, so Regina hid them behind her back and sighed.

"Hello, Emma."

"Hey. Oh, hey Ruby, what are you doing here?" Emma said, once she entered the room.

Shrugging, Ruby said, "Regina wanted my opinion on something."

"Really?" the blonde asked, one eyebrow raised and looking doubtfully between the two women.

"Really," Regina snapped.

"On what?"

"A Valentine's Day gift for your father, if you must know."

"Oh. Well, I could help. He is my dad, after all."

"We have it covered, thank you," Regina insisted.

"Come on, nobody knows him better than me, well, except you and Snow," Emma pushed.

Smirking, the mayor relented and pulled the hangers from behind her back.

"I was just asking Ruby which outfit she thought your father wouldn't be able to resist tomorrow night."

Emma gave a look of disgust, shuddered, then sighed, whimpering, "The blue one." Once she said it, she pouted and turned around, heading out the study door and mumbling.

Regina chuckled once the blonde was gone and stowed away the lingerie before leaving her study to say goodbye to Henry again.

Henry was hurrying down the stairs when Regina got to the foyer. Brushing his hair back, she pulled him in for a hug. "You'll be good? Call me tomorrow, and I have a surprise for you, make sure Emma gives it to you tomorrow," she told him, kissing his cheek.

"What is the surprise for?"

"Because you'll always be my favorite valentine," Regina answered, cupping his cheek. "No matter how old you get."

Henry laughed and gave her a nod. "Okay, mom. Have a good date with grandpa." He was one of the few people that felt genuinely happy for her, and she knew it was because he'd seen her so lonely, had watched her heal from Robin slowly.

"Don't forget to call me after she gives it to you. I love you."

"Love you too, mom," he answered, heading out the door with a promise to call her. Ruby followed shortly, telling Regina to enjoy her weekend and that she was looking forward to hearing what David thought of the gift.

 

The next afternoon, Regina fixed her make-up, simple, with lipstick in a light mauve tone. Pulling on the blue and black lingerie both women had told her David would prefer, she slipped on some thigh highs and clasped the hooks to them. She then pulled on a black dress, simple, but a nice material that slid over her curves with ease. Once she was ready, she headed downstairs to make coffee, bringing her lipstick with her to put in her purse.

Halfway through her cup of coffee, the doorbell rang and Regina dumped her mug and popped a mint into her mouth. After walking to the front of the house, she checked her lipstick in the mirror and, satisfied, moved to open the door.

David stood there in a light gray suit, the coat unbuttoned and showing a white button-up shirt. He was holding a bouquet of red roses for her, so Regina waved him in and took the flowers he handed her.

"You look beautiful, Regina. Though, you always do," he said, grinning and leaning down to press a quick kiss to her lips.

"You clean up nicely," she answered, smiling back at him. "The suit's a nice change from all the flannel."

"You love the flannel, you just won't admit it."

"Mm, whatever you say, dear."

"Oh, these are for you." He held the flowers to her and, once she took them, followed her to the kitchen. Watching her put them in water, subtly bringing each one to her nose, David moved to stand behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "You know, they'll still be here to smell after we have dinner," David teased.

"Yes, well, it's not everyday someone brings me flowers."

"I'll have to do it more often. I thought about bringing you chocolates, too, but thought that might be too cheesy for you, so I opted for something else."

Turning in his arms, Regina looked up and him with a smirk. "And when do I get this 'something else'?"

"When I decide it's the right moment."

She gave him a hum, a chaste kiss, and a nod. "Very well. I have a surprise for you, too. But that comes later." Then, finishing the last rose, she set the case on the countertop and said, "We should get going. Wouldn't want to be late for our first Valentine's Day dinner."

"We certainly wouldn't," David answered, though he knew she was humoring him with the whole date anyway. Regina wasn't one for celebrating each other just because they were supposed to, which was the reason why, on New Year's Eve, she hadn't kissed him at midnight but had waited until one minute after.

 

When they got to the restaurant, Regina ordered a lobster dish with white wine, David got a steak with cabernet. They talked, mostly about their week, since they hadn't had much time to see each other. But finally, after half their meals were consumed, and each was on their second glass of wine, making fun of the love songs playing over the sound system, David brought up the holiday.

"Why do you hate it so much?"

"I just don't see the point in a 'love' holiday, when, if one is so lucky, love should be celebrated everyday."

"Have you ever celebrated Valentine's Day?"

"Not romantically, not really," she answered, but then gave a soft smile. "The first time I even recognized it was when Henry was in the first grade. His teacher had the students make Valentines for their parents, and when he came home with this red card made out of construction paper, I melted. It had a pink heart cut out on it and it said 'For mommy, I love you. Will you be my valentine?' It was the sweetest thing. Since then he's been my only valentine, well... until now."

"That's cute," David said, giving her a warm smile. "So you've _never_ celebrated it romantically?"

"No. There was one year when Graham planned a dinner, Henry was probably... eight or nine, and while I was hesitant to leave him, I went on the date. We didn't have much to talk about, but we ended our night as we usually did and went back to our normal relationship."

"Fair enough." David sipped his wine and watched her for a long moment. "You know, if you want to be technical, this is sort of my first real celebration of it, too."

Quirking an eyebrow, Regina asked, "You and Snow never celebrated?"

"There was always a villain to defeat," he said, shrugging a shoulder and smirking. "Though... there was the year the curse broke."

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because you'll enjoy the story, I think." Regina nodded, told him, _then do tell_ , so David did. He explained the whole, sordid tale, then sat back in his seat and waited for her response.

It came in a dark chuckle, followed with, "You gave her the wrong card?"

"Yep. And I'd handed it over with such confidence!" he said, amused by his cursed self. "You gave me a very unlikeable personality."

"On the contrary. You were very likable. You even told me you doubted I knew much about evil," Regina countered with a smirk.

"To be fair... you are very charming and likable when you're not killing people."

"I thought _charming_ was a word to describe you alone, David," she teased.

"Only if _you_ insist on calling me it. I think the rest of the town has finally settled on my given name."

"Well, it is much more modest than walking around using 'Charming' as your moniker."

David laughed lightly, watching her smile and giving a grin of his own. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, long box and set it on the table in front of her. "This is your other gift."

Looking down at the box, Regina rolled her lips together and wiped her mouth with her napkin before picking it up. She opened the lid of the black velvet box and gave out a little gasp. Settled inside was a gold bracelet. It was smooth and flat, simple, but not plain by any means.

"I considered diamonds, but you seem to prefer simpler jewelry." She nodded at his words, giving him an _I do_ , then leaned closer to give him a quick kiss.

"Thank you, David. It's beautiful." He helped her put it on and called the waiter over to settle the check. Once they'd paid and donned their coats, the pair went out to David's truck and started their drive back to her place.

They hadn't actually discussed what they'd be doing when it came down to the end of the night, so when David leaned down and kissed Regina softly on the lips, she smiled, took his hand and pulled him inside. She led him up the stairs, both of their shoes falling from their feet along the way. David kept reaching for the zipper of her dress before they got to her room, but Regina stopped him each time, wanting him to enjoy the sight of her lingerie to the full extent. Instead, she pushed his suit coat off, unbuttoning his shirt with quick fingers, then her hands were on his belt, unbuckling it and undoing the button on his pants.

They got to her room, and David was nearly undressed as he stepped out of his pants and boxers before she pushed him to sit on the bed. He toed his socks off, then watched as she reached back and unzipped her dress. When Regina pushed it down and stepped out of the black material pooled at her feet, she brought her eyes to his, watching for his reaction.

David licked his lips, wetting them as he reached for her. Gripping her hips, he pulled her close, his hands smoothing over the silk and lace. He lowered his hands, palms skimming the exposed skin of her thighs between her panties and thigh highs.

"You're gorgeous," he whispered, voice thick. "I love this color with your skin." David slid his hands back up over her thighs around to cup her ass, enjoying the fair amount of rounded flesh left exposed. Burying his face against her chest, he kissed along her warm skin, over the swell of her breasts and up to her shoulders. He tugged her down, sat her in his lap and met her lips with his own, kissing her sweetly. "Is this my surprise?" he asked, once she broke the kiss. "Because it's definitely a great surprise."

"Well, this and something else."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Why don't you go lay on your back and I'll show you?" she said teasingly, the corners of her mouth tugging up into a smirk. Letting out a hum, David did as she told him, shifting her from his lap and moving to lay back against the pillows. When she moved to kneel between his legs, he asked if she was sure, they hadn't done _that_ before, and she nodded, so he shifted to sit up against the headboard. She asked why.

"I want to see you better," he answered, blushing slightly. "And I can touch you easier from this angle." Regina smiled at his answer, pressing herself up on her knees and leaning forward to kiss him. His hands found her hips again, pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss, his tongue meeting hers, their mouths moving together in the way they’d practiced and learned over their months together.

She pulled away first, backing up slowly and kneeling between his legs once more, holding her weight on one forearm against the bed, the other pressed on his thigh as she took him into her hand. Regina stroked his length lazily at first, enjoying the feel of him wrapped in her hand and the sight of his lips pursed in arousal. She was uneasy about it, only because it was one sexual activity she hadn't taken part in often and certainly not one she'd ever done out of desire, only obligation. But there was something about it, about taking his pleasure into her control and hers alone that had her lowering her mouth to him, her tongue sliding out and swirling around the tip.

David let out a groan and looked down at Regina with a smirk. She still had a little lipstick staining her lips, and the sight was wonderful. Moving one hand down, he reached for her breast, pulling it up out of the corset and rolling her nipple between two fingers. His other hand tangled in her hair, fingers running through the silky tresses. He didn't push for more, would never, but the sight of her mouth wrapped around the head of his dick was enough to have his breath coming heavy between his lips. "That's amazing, Regina," David encouraged, giving her another smile.

Using her free hand, she caressed the underside of his balls, handling them gently as she slowly lowered her mouth over him. His length was too much for her to take in its entirety, so she used her hand to stroke the base while she sucked him, pressing her tongue against the underside. She squeezed her hand around him and pulled her head back, stroking his length while she concentrated on the head again, sucking and swirling her tongue over and over. Regina continued massaging his balls while she worked, and the grunts and groans he gave while cupping her breast and brushing his thumb back and forth over the nipple had her moaning, too.

Finally David tugged her hair gently, saying, "Regina, I need a minute. You're really good at that and if you keep going, I'm not going to last much longer." So, giving him a smirk after pulling her mouth off him, Regina kissed the tip, then moved to straddle his lap. He pulled her close, kissing her hungrily, moving his tongue against hers and pressing his fingertips into her hips. David wrapped his arms around her and brought his legs up, gaining purchase and pushing off the headboard so they landed with Regina's head at the end of the bed. Holding his weight off her on his elbows, he kissed her gently, sliding his tongue along her bottom lip, then sucking the plump flesh into his mouth and catching it between his teeth. He released it, then moved his lips down her jaw, then kissed down her neck, his tongue wetting her skin as he did. David moved off her then, his hands unclipping the straps on the sheen stockings on her legs. He then slid his fingertips beneath the top of each side on her left leg, slowly pulling the material down and kissing the skin left exposed as he went. When that one was off, he switched legs, repeating his actions.

David then urged her to turn over, and when she was on her stomach, her elbows pressing into the bed, he slid his hands up the back of her thighs, over her ass and to the black ribbon tying her corset. Leaning down, he pressed his body against her, kissing her cheek and whispering in her ear. "This lingerie... I definitely want to see it again." He then knelt again, untying the corset and pushing the fabric off her. Tugging her arm, he turned her over once more, tossing the corset to the floor. "You are so sexy," he breathed, taking the sight of her body in, nothing covering her but the black lace on her hips. David tugged the last barrier off, then kissed her again. He kissed down her chest, his lips wrapping around one nipple, licking, sucking and nipping at it, then switching to the other and repeating his actions. He then kissed down her stomach, stopping to nip at each hip bone, licking down the crease of her legs on either side.

David brushed his lips gently in a teasing kiss on her clit, then moved his mouth lower, his tongue sliding out between her folds. He licked and sucked at the wet flesh, where she desperately wanted him. Regina lifted her ass off the bed, pushing herself closer to him. She let out a thick moan, one hand touching his head, encouraging him to give her more. David responded by pushing two fingers into her, stroking slowly as he moved his mouth back to her clit. He sucked it between his lips, flicking the tip of his tongue over it as he crooked his fingers inside her, brushing against the sensitive spot within her.

Moaning, Regina rolled her hips against him, telling him, "More, just like that." He continued, moving his fingers harder and brushing his tongue faster, trying to push her to her peak. She rocked and moaned and whimpered, her fingers clutching his hair, the other hand fisting the sheets as her muscles began tensing. "Yes, David, yes," she breathed.

He felt her tightening around his fingers so he went back to sucking on her clit, his fingers moving harder and faster with every noise she gave him. David moved his other hand up her body, cupping her breast and taking her nipple between his thumb and a finger, rolling and pinching it, even twisting it lightly as he knew she liked.

Bringing both hands to the back of his shoulders, Regina's nails bit into his skin, gripping him tightly as her hips rocked against him. "Oh gods, oh David," she moaned, tensing further, her muscles locking, her hips still raised as he stilled his fingers hard against the swollen spot inside her and slowed his mouth so he was licking softly at her clit, bringing her down gently. When she settled her body against the bed, David pulled his fingers from her and kissed slowly up her body until their mouths met.

He sucked her bottom lip, worrying it with his teeth before releasing it and grinning at her. "Successful date night so far?" David asked teasingly. Regina gave him a hum and a _yes_ , so he kissed along her jaw and reached down with one hand, gripping his erection and lining it up to her entrance. Pushing into her, he let out a heavy groan and bit down lightly against her neck. She let out a pleased sigh to match his, then nudged his temple with her chin, wanting to kiss him. David complied, turning his face and lifting his chin so their mouths connected, tongues and lips moving together. He moved his hips slowly and firmly into her, thrusting deep, making Regina moan and whimper.

Moving her arms beneath his, she slid her hands down his back, gripping his ass, her fingernails digging into his flesh as she pulled him harder against her and rocked her hips into each thrust he gave. Regina wanted more, more control, more of him, so she returned her hands to his shoulders and pushed against him saying, "I want to be on top." Nodding, David moved off her, taking the opportunity to return to the right end of the bed and laid on his back.

Regina got up, straddling his hips and taking him into her hand. Guiding him to her, she lowered her body onto him, letting out a pleased sigh as she took him in. She let her body adjust a moment before rolling her hips on him. David brought his hands to her hips, gripping her and pulling as she moved. Once they found a pace, he coasted his hands up her sides, cupping her breasts and brushing his thumbs over her nipples.

Leaning forward, Regina gripped the headboard, changing the angle and moving her hips faster. David pushed himself up slightly, angling his neck so he could take one nipple into his mouth, working it as his hand continued on the other. He slid the hand that he freed down to her clit, rolling two fingers against it as she moved on him. She rolled and lifted, lowered and rolled again, over and over until she started tightening around him, telling him to move his fingers faster, and he did. Soon her hips were jerking erratically against him and he moved his hand from her breast to her hip, guiding her smoothly on him as she came around him, tensing and moaning, ending with a cry of his name on her lips. David stilled her, gripping her hips with both hands and lifting her a little, thrusting his hips up into her until he came in her, then pulled her down onto him.

He wrapped his arms around her and they exchanged lazy kisses for a while until Regina's eyelids grew heavy. Shifting her to his side, he pulled her against him and she pillowed her head on his chest. Regina admitted softly that maybe Valentine’s Day wasn’t so bad, thanking him for a great night, and David kissed her forehead.

“I love you,” he whispered, and while he knew it might have been cliché for him to say those words for the first time on Valentine’s Day, the night had been so perfect that he didn’t care. Twisting his neck when she didn’t say anything, David looked down at her face, finding her fast asleep against him and he smiled softly, kissing her head again and letting himself sleep.

 

 


End file.
